Your Mistake
by harley944
Summary: sakura and sasuke go out and she dumbs him so he will come running back to her like all the times before only this time sasuke starts going out with hinata. What does sakura say about this? what does naruto have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

thinking speaking

Sasuke-20 hinata-18 sakura-19 naruto-19 and a half gai team and kankuro-21 temari-22 everyone else-19 and a half

okay readers i know i haven't been updating my stories but i couldnt help but write this new story

Chapter 1

Sakura:Sasuke I'm breaking up with you.

Sasuke:But Sakura why? This is a test isn't it? You keep breaking up with me. I can't have a relationship that keeps going on and off.

Sakura:It's not that its just I need a little time to myself. We'll go out to dinner in about a week and I expect a gold necklace with a sakura flower on it and make sure that the petals are made with real pink diamonds. We'll go to that really fancy restruant called Galle Perre. Meet me there at 8 sharp. Don't forget to make the reservations. They book so quickly.

Sasuke:Whatever.

With that they parted ways.

Sasuke was walking down the street when he saw a girl that looked very familiar struggling with her groceries. It's that girl that used to follow the dobe around. Her name was Hiwari...Hinawa...HINATA. That's what her name is. Huh she grew to be beautiful. After that he heard a crash. He saw Hinata's groceries go all over the sidewalk. Sasuke ran over to help her.

Sasuke:Hey Hyuuga. Let me help you with that.

Hinata:Arigato Uchiha-san.

Sasuke:It's Sasuke.

Hinata:Ano...huh?

Sasuke:My name is Sasuke not Uchiha-san.

Hinata:My name is Hinata.

Sasuke and Hinata quickly picked up Hinata's fallen groceries. Sasuke helped Hinata carry her groceries to her apartment.

Sasuke:I thought all Hyuugas lived in the Hyuuga Manor.

Hinata:I moved out when I was 16. I have family issues.

Sasuke:After just hearing about Hiashi I would imagine you would have family issues.

Hinata:It's not just with him. It's with my whole family. They think I'm weak and consider my younger sister stronger than me.

Sasuke:Well are you?

Hinata:I'm not weak. I'm just more compassionate then them. I actually show emotion unlike them.

Sasuke:No wonder they consider you weak. Emotions are a weakness.

Hinata:Then you must be weak too. I see the way you look at Sakura with love.

Sasuke:I don't love that bitch.

Hinata:Don't call Sakura-san a female dog.

Sasuke:Female dog? Can't you even curse? For Kama-sama's sake your what? 19? 20?

Hinata:I'm 18 and I was raised as a proper young lady.

Sasuke:So you live on your own now and a grown woman too.

Hinata:So why do you hate Sakura-san?

Sasuke:We keep going on and off. Then she expects me to come right back to her and get her gifts.

Hinata:It sounds like she just wants to keep your attention.

Sasuke:I don't care. I want a relationship that is going to last forever. I want to revive my clan and be with the woman I love and not someone who takes me for grantide. I want someone I can actually put up with and not have a splitting headache from them. I want someone sorta like you.

Hinata:O-oh well..um..ano...

Sasuke:Hinata go out with me. 


	2. mini date

Hinata: But I barely know you and did you not just break up with Sakura-san? How can you move on so quickly? Weren't you in love with her?

Sasuke: No she broke up with me. I can't be with someone who is there one minute and gone the next. I was once in love with her but even that has proven to disappear. Please Hinata? Just one date. That's all I'm asking?

Hinata: Ok but just one date and if I don't like it no more.

Sasuke: OK!!! We can even hang out before the date to get to know each other better. How about we go train with each other tomorrow? Around nine?

Hinata: Sure.

Sasuke handed Hinata her groceries while giving her an innocent peck on the cheek. Hinata stood there mounted in her place beat red and only moved after a grocery bag fell to the ground. She then went into her home and answered her phone that had been ringing.

Hinata:Hello?

Tenten:Hey Hinata I was wondering if you wanted to train with me tomorrow?

Hinata:I can't. I have a mini-date with Sasuke tomorrow.

Tenten:Ohhh my little Hinata is finally growing up. I'll be over in the morning to help!

**6 AM THE NEXT DAY**

Ino:Hinata sweety WAKE UP AND OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!!!!

Tenten:Jesus Ino after that I think she will be too scared to open the door.

Before Ino could retort Hinata opened the door while rubbing her eyes in a cute way.

Ino:Awww she is so cute.

Ino lundged at Hinata grabbing her in a tight bear hug that was cuting off Hinata's air supply.

Tenten:Ino let of her.

Ino:Why?

Tenten:First off you are making a scene and second Hinata can't beathe.

Ino quickly let go of the now blue ex-heiress.

Ino:OMG Hina I'm so sorry! Please forgive me?

Hinata:Your forgiven Ino but what are you guys doing her?

Tenten:We're here to help you get ready for your mini-date with Sasuke, silly.

Hinata:But it's six in the morning and it's just training together.

Ino:For your FYI if your going somewhere with him it's a date.

Tenten:She has a point Hinata.

Hinata:But it's six in the morning!

Ino:Getting ready takes time.

Tenten:Let's get started.

**TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER**

Tenten:Well I think we're finally done.

Ino:And you look absolutely gorgeous!

Tenten:And you have the perfect outfit for a date and training.

Hinata looked into the mirror and couldn't believe it was really her in the mirror.

Hinata:One question. Who is that in the mirror?

Tenten:That's you silly. Now get going before your late.

**AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS**

SASUKE POV

Sasuke had been sitting in the training grounds for about fifteen minutes and still no sign of Hinata. _Maybe she isn't coming. Then again I was a little early._ Just as Sasuke had given up hope and started to leave. He saw Hinata coming his way. She looked like an angel that had fallen from heaven. She was wearing a dark blue tank top, that you could only see the bottom of, a lavender jacket, navy blue short shorts, and regular ninja shoes. Her hair had grown out and straight with her bangs cut to form side bangs. She had a little bit of black eye liner on, light lavender eyeshadow, a little bit of mascara, ande clear lip gloss on. _She looks like a goddess._

HINATA POV

_How could I let myself go outside of my house like this. I probably(sp?) look like a prostitute. I should just go back home. _She looked and saw Sasuke staring at her. To her he looked like a black angel. His hair was in its usual attire. He was wearing black training pants and his usual Uchiha shirt in black along with black ninja shoes. _OMG!!! He is gorgeous!!_

REGULAR POV

Sasuke:Hinata you look amazing but we're only training.

Hinata:I know but Tenten found out and brought Ino over to my house this morning. Well this is the outcome. You look pretty amazing yourself.

Sasuke:Naw. I'm just in my usual training attire.

Hinata:It still makes you look great.

Sasuke:Thanks. Let's see what you got.

(AN:I SUCK AT TRAINING AND FIGHT SCENES SO IM GOING TO SKIP TO THE END. IF ANYONE THATS GOOD AT WRITING FIGHT SCENES WANTS TO WRITE THEM AND SEND IT INTO ME I'LL PUT IT INTO THE STORY AND GIVE YOU FULL CREDIT FOR IT. I WOULD LOVE ANYONE WHO WOULD DO IT)

By the end of training both Hinata and Sasuke were tired.

Sasuke:How about we go get something to eat now.

Hinata:Ok.


	3. Problems and Solutions

Sasuke and Hinata were walking down the street looking for a place to eat. As they were walking everyone was staring and talking in hushed tones. Girls were giving Hinata dirty looks and saying nasty things to each other. Hinata kept looking in all directions to hear what the people were saying. She had a bright red blush her face and was fidgeting and pulling at her clothes to cover herself more. Sasuke looked out the corner of his eye to see Hinata. He reached to grab her hand which only made her blush redder.

Sasuke leaned in. "Don't listen to them Hinata. They're only jealous because I'm with you and not them."

"But Sasuke everyone is looking at us and some are even glaring. What did i do wrong?" Hinata asked with tears in her eyes.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Let's go eat in that cafe." Sasuke brushed the unfallen tears from her eyes and pulled her to the cafe. The two sat in a secluded corner to escape prying eyes.

"What can I get you handsome?" The waitress asked in a flirty tone.

"I'll have rice balls with bonita filling."

"And you?" The waitress asked in a disgusted and venomous tone.

"Some cinnamon buns please."

"Sorry fresh out," the waitress said while glaring at Hinata.

"Then zenzai."

"I'll see what we have."

A few minutes later the same waitress came back with their orders. "Rice balls with bonita filling for the handsome man and some zenzai."

The rice balls were done to perfection but the zenzai looked old and moldy ramen that could be found in Naruto's apartment.

"Each meal fits perfectly with the customer," the waitress said as she walked away.

"Maybe we should just go," Hinata whispered while fidgeting.

"No. People are going to have to get over the fact that you are my girlfriend. You'll just share my meal."

"B-but this is ju-just a tri-ial date."

"Call it what you want but you will be my wife in the future."

"Well aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself. It's only the first date."

"I'm glad."

"About what?"

"That you consider it a date," Sasuke said while grabbing her hand and smirking.

Hinata blushed bright red. She felt glaring eyes on her and looked around to see if anyone was watching but no one was. Outside the cafe one furious pink-haired was sending off a murderous vibe. Sakura stalked off to find the only person who can help met up with Naruto.

"Naruto we have a problem. Sasuke is dating someone else."

"So! That's not my problem. Go talk to him about it."

"Do you still have that crush on Hinata?"

"Well yeah," Naruto said avoiding eye contact and scratching his head.

"Well it turns out Hinata isn't available anymore."

"What? Who is she with?"

"With Sasuke."

"WHAT!" Naruto said in a fury. His eyes were now red instead of their normal blue, red chakra was leaking out, and his fingernail sharpened. "How dare he touch what is mine. Hinata loves me."

"Well apparently not anymore." Naruto ran up to Sakura and had his hands around her throat. "Before you you kill listen. I know how to help you get Hinata back."

"How can you help?" Naruto asked returning to his normal self.

* * *

**A HALF A YEAR LATER**

Sasuke and Hinata had been happily going out for six months. They were now lessed talked about and more approved. Fan girls cried, the Hyuga clan were dumbfounded, and there was no word from Naruto and Sakura.

"Are you ready Naruto? Tonight we get the people we love back."

"Are you sure we should do this Sakura?"

"Do you want Hinata back or not? Sasuke is planning are proposing to her tonight. If you get to her before they meet then you can stop it. Everyone knows Sasuke doesn't like sloppy seconds."

**WITH HINATA**

"Tenten I can't wait to have dinner with Sasuke. He said he has a surprise for me."

"Hmm I wonder what it could be?"

"You know don't you Tenten! Please tell me! Pretty please!"

"If I do that Hinata then it wouldn't be a surprise but you will love it. Alright I gotta go."

"But I thought you were gonna help me get ready?"

"Can't! I have a date with Neji."

"Alright bye."

"Bye and have fun!" Tenten said with a smirk.

**AN HOUR LATER**

There was knock on Hinata's door.

"Hmm Sasuke isn't due for another half an hour." She opened the door only to find Naruto.

**WITH SASUKE**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Sasuke opened the door to find Sakura dressed in short, red halter dress and red heels. Her hair was down with a rose tucked behind her ear and make-up caked on her face.

"Sasuke-kun why don't you come back to me. Hinata nice and all but she lacks the passion and fiestness that have. She can't be that great in bed like me," Sakura tried to seduce Sasuke. She had her hand on his chest and the other around his neck with her leg brushing past his groin.

"I wouldn't know yet," Sasuke said while grabbing both of Sakura's wrists and pushing her away.

"Just as I thought. You must be itching to have sex." Sakura pushed Sasuke backwards until he fell to the floor with her on top of him. "I'm right here and fully ready to please you in ways Hinata could never."

Sasuke flipped her over so he was on top now. "See I knew you couldn't resist." Sasuke looked into her eyes with the sharingan activated and hands now on her neck.

"Don't ever touch me again. You will regret it," Sasuke whispered in a low, dangerous tone.

"It doesn't matter. You'll never touch Hinata again. My plan is already in affect."

"What are you talking about?"

"Right now Hinata should be riding Naruto. I made this plan especially for you. I know how you hate his seconds."

Sasuke ran out the door towards Hinata's home. Sasuke ran into her house and saw the disarray. A few chairs were knock over and thing were thrown all over the place.

"NO STOP!" Sasuke heard Hinata scream. He ran towards the source of the scream. Hinata was on the bed with the top of her dress pulled down and her dress hiked up. She had her eyes closed and tears streaming down. Her hands were being held above her head as Naruto held them and his other hand was fondling her breasts. Naruto was inbetween her legs with no shirt on and pants loosened.

**HINATA POV**

I answered the door to see Naruto standing there.

"Hi Naruto-kun is there something I can help you with?"

"I'm sorry Hinata," was the only thing he said. He pushed me into my house but I pushed him away from me. I pushed chairs in his way and threw things at him and hit him in the head. I ran to my bedroom and tried to get my weapons but Naruto grabbed me and threw me on the bed. Sometime between that he took his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants. I looked into his eyes and they were red. I knew I was in trouble. He pulled the top of my dress down and started fondling my breast and held my held me hands above my head. He moved inbetween my legs and bent his head into the crook of my neck. I closed my eyes and started to cry. "NO STOP!" I screamed. He started to move his hand downwards but then everything stopped.

**NORMAL POV**

Sasuke saw Naruto's start to move downwards and he lost control. Sasuke threw Naruto backwards and he went threw the wall.

"How dare you do this to Hinata," Sasuke screamed.

"She was mine way before you ever noticed her."

"But she is mine now."

"No she isn't. She loves me."

"Then why was she crying and telling you to stop."

Naruto looked behind Sasuke to see Hinata had tears coming from her eyes and cowering when he looked at her.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I just wanted her to love me," Naruto said as he ran away.

Sasuke turned back to Hinata. "Are you okay Hinata?"

Hinata ran into Sasuke's arms and cried. "It's okay Hinata. I'm here now. Nothing like this is ever going to happen again. I'm going to stay by your side forever if you let me."

Sasuke kneeled down on one knee. "Hinata Hyuga will you marry me?"

Hinata looked at him surprised. The previous events forgotten. "Yes Sasuke I will."

"Well so much for a romantic evening i had planned. Oh and by the way you moving in with me starting today."


End file.
